


little drop of poison (a fanmix)

by whirligigged



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Download Available, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Music, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirligigged/pseuds/whirligigged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Lydia+Peter mixtape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little drop of poison (a fanmix)

[download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cj6245ix2tp95hk/LittleDropOfPoison.zip) | [listen @ 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/whirligigged/little-drop-of-poison)

   

> **nightmare ;** artie shaw and his orchestra  
>  _{ instrumental }_
> 
> **marla;** grizzly bear  
>  _ i’ve looked in the chest where i thought it should be / i’ve looked in the greenhouses - one, two and three  _
> 
> **little drop of poison;** tom waits  
>  _i like my town with a little drop of poison / nobody knows they’re lining up to go insane_
> 
> **live with me;**  massive attack  
>  _child, nothing’s right if you ain’t here / i’d give all that i have, just to keep you near_
> 
> **on and on and on;** wilco  
>  _ please don’t cry, we’re designed to die / don’t deny what’s inside _
> 
> **color me once;** violent femmes  
>  _ dead men working a sinner, a saint / mixing up a pail of paint / painted the house, black as night / when the sun came up the house was white _
> 
> **the teeth collector;** pretty girls make graves  
>  _ but your venom’s weak in my blood / your poison scabs, coagulated / your hardest try is never enough _
> 
> **theme from to kill a dead man;** portishead  
>  _ { instrumental } _


End file.
